


Her

by lukeisfobaf (polie121900)



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polie121900/pseuds/lukeisfobaf
Summary: A new witch arrives at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, and Cordelia doesn't know how to deal with the influx of feelings she brings with her.*** THIS WORK IS A COMMISSION. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED, PLEASE EMAIL ME AT LILYMACOWAN@GMAIL.COM ***Commissioned by: stories_are_immortal





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stories_are_immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_are_immortal/gifts).



**** Despite being the Supreme of the coven, it had been an incredibly long time since Cordelia Goode was given the opportunity to greet a new witch. That wasn’t to say there were no new witches joining the coven, as that would just be factually incorrect, but she rarely got the chance to actually welcome them home. That duty often fell to Zoe, who had much more free time than Cordelia had, at least in recent times.

However, today she found herself with a rare amount of free time, and, unsure of what to do with it, had chosen to come down to the common area just at the bottom of the stairs, causing her to come face to face with a face she found quite unfamiliar.

A woman. Dark skin, covered head to toe in freckles. Dark eyes that stared straight at her, her gaze unfaltering. Dark hair in tight curls pulled up into a high ponytail. Black piercings just above her eyebrow, just at the top of her ear, the helix. A mysterious, powerful aura surrounding her.

Cordelia Goode, for once, was at a loss for words.

“Uh, hello, may I help you?” She finally asked, stepping towards the other woman. 

The woman looked up, a certain sense of vulnerability seeping out from her trembling eyes. Still, she said nothing, perhaps afraid, perhaps all too unafraid.

As if on cue, Zoe ran into the room, her hair disheveled. She held a rather large file in her hand. “Oh!” She exclaimed, struggling to catch her breath with a smile. “You two have already met, I see?”

Cordelia nodded, turning her attention to Zoe. “Is this her file?”

Zoe nodded, handing it to Cordelia with a big smile on her face.

After years of working as the leader of the coven (even before becoming the Supreme), she had honed some very quick reading and comprehension skills when it came to personal files, so it only took her a few moments to scan it over. “Jadis Celstia.” She finally said, looking up to address her. “Age 28, charged with multiple incidents that show the possibility of being a witch, but no criminal record.”

The woman adjusted her posture. “It’s Jade.”

Cordelia smiled gently, nodding. “Right, Jade.” She made a quick note in the file.

Zoe found her place at Cordelia’s side. “Should I distract the other girls so that her evaluation doesn’t become public? You know, just in case she isn’t actually, you know.”

“No need,” Cordelia said, keeping her firm but kind gaze onto Jade. “Most are already in their rooms, so we won’t be getting interrupted this time.”

Zoe nodded.

“Alright, Miss Celstia, please come with me,” Cordelia said, gesturing to the dining room just to the right. “Before we can get you situated into a room, we need to determine your placement in this school.”

The three of them went quietly to the dining room. Everything was in order. Professional.

When they arrived, Zoe and Cordelia found their places behind the table, with Jade just in front of it. It wasn’t meant to look like an interrogation scene, but it somehow still did.

“Jadis.” Cordelia said.

The woman scowled. “Jade.”

Still, Cordelia kept things professional, a polite smile finding her lips. “Jade. What I’m going to do now is administer a series of tests to determine what types of powers you may or may not have, so it is in your best interest to cooperate. Is this understood?”

Jade nodded.

Cordelia took a seat, gesturing for Zoe to do the same. “Alright, this hopefully should not take long, so we’ll be getting you into your room very soon. But first, we’ll be testing telekinesis, our most commonly seen power.” She turned to Zoe. “Will you please demonstrate?”

Zoe nodded, holding out her hand. Immediately, a candle from the far side of the room shot into her hand. She made it look easy.

Zoe smiled. “Alright, so what you need to do is-”

The matching candle shot into Jade’s hand like a missile.

Zoe looked surprised, but Cordelia kept her reaction, if she even had one, under wraps.

“Very good.” She said. “Next, we will be testing another common power we see, which is pyrokinesis. Zoe?”

Zoe moved to light the candle in her hand, but before she could, it lit up on its own accord, burning with such an intensity that the candle wax began quickly melting onto Zoe’s hand. She yelped, dropping the candle, but it never hit the floor, simply hovering a few centimeters above it.

Cordelia leaned forward, a hand finding her chin. “Fascinating…” She murmured to herself. “You seem rather confident in your abilities. Have you been able to control them your whole life?”

Jade shook her head, her body language suggesting insecurity. “They appeared pretty recently I think, but I don’t make the things happen, they just  _ do _ .”

Cordelia cocked her head slightly to the side. “They? Are you suggesting you have the ability to control more than just these two powers?”

Jade nodded.

Cordelia looked to the corner of the room, dropping a lit candle to the ground.

Jade’s eyes widened, and suddenly she was in just that corner, fallen candle in hand, the flame extinguished. She looked straight to Cordelia, perhaps looking for guidance, perhaps even unaware that she was able to do just that.

“Transmutation…” Cordelia murmured, watching her carefully. “Is there anything else, any other powers that you possess that you are aware of?”

Jade nodded, improving her stance. “There is one thing, but I’m not exactly sure how it works…”

Cordelia nodded. “Go ahead.”

And just like that, the room exploded in a flash of purples, pinks, and blues. Sparkles, lights, and colored powder filled the room, floating around in fun and exciting patterns. And yet, when everything settled, it was as if nothing had happened at all. No trace of colored powder, no stray glitter, nothing. Just a clean, meticulous room full of clean, meticulous people.

Cordelia leaned herself completely over the desk, both elbows on top of the wooden surface. “Absolutely fascinating…” She murmured to herself. “I haven’t seen illusion manipulation like that since… Well, since Myrtle Snow.”

Jade cocked her head. “Who?”

Cordelia waved her hand as if to wave away the thought completely, leaning back into her chair. “Disregard that statement, please, it’s of no matter to you.”

She turned to Zoe, who had been sitting quietly in awe ever since the explosion of color. “Zoe, can you please go retrieve Queenie? This young witch will need more than just one friend to help integrate her into our day to day events.”

Zoe nodded, and she was quickly gone.

Cordelia turned her attention back to Jade. “Miss Celstia, I have a bit of a proposition for you, and I truly hope you consider taking it up.” She said, keeping her cool and calm composure. 

Jade kept her gaze on her, one eyebrow raised, her curiosity piqued. She didn’t make any noise, but one could imagine the little question mark popping up in a bubble just above her head.

“Miss Celstia-”

“Jade.” She interrupted, breaking the flow of Cordelia’s sentence.

Cordelia sighed. “Yes, Jade.” She corrected herself before continuing. “I see great potential in you, and I’d like to see how much your power can grow when under the correct guidance.” Each word was emphasized, just in a slightly different way. Every word was deliberate.

“Wh-what do you mean?” She stammered, choking on her own words. 

Cordelia felt like smiling but kept her professional expression. “What I mean, is that, with the proper guidance and tutelage, you could be an excellent witch someday, perhaps even an incredibly powerful one.” She said, leaning closer to the woman. “Here’s what I am offering you: a proper guidance and tutelage from the most qualified witch in the business. Well, that is to say, me.” She added a gentle smile to the end of her sentence, punctuating her thought with kindness.

Jade stepped closer to the desk. “Are you saying..” She faltered for a moment, thinking over her situation. “Are you saying that you’re going to be like… my mentor?”

Cordelia smiled. “Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying.” She rose to her feet, moving to the front of her desk. “So, what do you say? Will you accept my offer, Miss-” She caught herself this time. “Jade.”

At first, Jade didn’t know at all what to do. Here she was, just barely learning that she was actually a witch with magical powers (and powerful ones, at that), and she was being offered an opportunity to learn how to be better by a drop-dead gorgeous blonde with a seemingly infinite amount of power. Apparently, she was the most powerful witch of all, at least according to her. This certainly was an opportunity not to be passed up, and yet? She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do. Did she even want to learn to be a witch?

Then, she looked into Cordelia’s soft and warm brown eyes, and the decision was made for her.

Jade nodded, a hesitant smile finding its way to her lips. “Yes, I think I’d like that.”

Cordelia smiled, for once a real, genuine smile. “Welcome home, Jade Celstia.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**** Although she had initially been the one to offer the young witch lessons, Cordelia Goode was, quite honestly, unsure of how to proceed. Yes, she had been running the school for a very long time, but this was a special case. She had never dealt with a situation like this before.

And yet, here she still sat, two feet in front of Jade. Both stared silently at the other, neither knowing exactly what they were meant to be doing.

It was finally Cordelia who broke the silence. “So,” She said, unconsciously leaning towards Jade. “At this point in time, we are aware that you possess at least four major powers: telekinesis, pyrokinesis, transmutation, and illusion manipulation.”

Jade scrunched her eyebrows together slightly, watching Cordelia with an almost childlike sense of curiosity. “Is that… rare?” She asked, holding her hands in her lap.

Cordelia shook her head with a smile. “Not at all. In fact, it’s rather common for most witches to manifest three or more powers within their lifetime. However, my curiosity is with the quick onset and intensity of these powers in you.” She paused, studying the younger girl. “You said you’ve never practiced magic before, yes?”

Jade nodded. “They just sorta... happened. Recently.” She added.

Cordelia nodded to acknowledge her speaking before continuing on. “Can you tell me about the incidents that lead you to this school, Jade?”

Jade looked down at her lap, her cheeks flushing a nervous red. “Well, there was really only one incident involving actual magic.” She replied, feeling as if she were going to choke on her words. “ I don’t remember it very well, though. I was at my parent’s house helping my mom prepare for the big holiday party we always have around Christmas time, so tensions must have been high, and then I remember…” A dark look flashed across her face. “Then I remember being in the kitchen, but everything was different. It looked like a tornado had torn through the room, and I was the only one still standing.”

Cordelia couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

A tear threatened to spill from Jade’s eye, but she refused to let it. “There was stuff everywhere, and a lot of it was covered in burn marks. My-” She choked up. “My dad was burned really bad, and he had something sticking out of his leg… I think it was one of his old sports trophies… So they went off to the hospital, but not before getting rid of me, throwing me here.”

“Absolutely fascinating…” Cordelia murmured under her breath, audible only to her. 

“So, yeah, that’s my whole life story, I guess.” Jade said, trying to subtly wipe away her tears. She really didn’t want a woman as beautiful and put-together as Cordelia to see her cry.

Cordelia noticed this but said nothing.

Instead, she smiled. “It  _ is _ interesting how late you harnessed your powers.” She said, cocking her head slightly to the side. “Generally, a witch’s powers manifest around the time that puberty hits, but it’s not uncommon to see powers appearing when a girl is in her late teens. That being said, it is  _ incredibly  _ uncommon to see a witch’s powers manifesting significantly later in her life, especially when the witch’s powers are as powerful as yours at the beginning of their training.”

Jade looked up apprehensively. “Does that mean I’m broken?”

Cordelia shook her head. “Oh, not at all! You’re just a rarity, and I, for one, am incredibly excited to look more into the late onset of your powers.” And just like that, she flashed another of her dazzling smiles, making Jade’s knees go weak.

Jade leaned closer to her. “So, you’re going to work with me, then?”

Cordelia nodded, placing her hands onto the desk in front of her. “Yes, I am indeed. Now that we know what powers you naturally have, we can work on learning to control those so what happened in your family’s home does not happen again.”

Jade smiled gently, but a certain sadness still laid behind her eyes. “Alright, when do we start?”

Cordelia’s eyes filled with determination, her lips turning upward at the corners. “Right now.”

After that, the two met daily for extra lessons. Some days, they worked on controlling Jade’s powers, while some days they worked on much more fun, more interesting things such as spellcasting or Cordelia’s personal favorite, potion brewing. Some days, they just hung out. Cordelia reasoned this to herself by saying a healthy mentor/mentee relationship could only be strengthened by being comfortable with one another, which spending time together would certainly achieve, but even she knew that wasn’t quite true. She just couldn’t put her finger on the real reason, so this was the one she went with in her mind.

Other days, she just allowed Jade to cry. For such a tough-seeming girl, she was incredibly pained on the inside. She cried because every girl that she’d dated had left her, she cried because her parents no longer wanted to see her, she cried that she didn’t know if she even had a place to call home.

“Everyone… is afraid of me…” She sobbed one day, curling into herself on the floor. 

Cordelia simply joined her on the floor, wrapping her arms gently around the collapsed girl. She rubbed soft circles into her back, calming her breath. “It’s okay, no one is afraid of you here.” She whispered, her warm breath making Jade’s hair stand on edge. “It’s alright. You’re home.”

Over weeks, Jade’s power began to improve wildly. She was much more confident in herself and her abilities, and that showed in her magic, which she controlled much more easily. Since her time at Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies, she had shown a drastic improvement.

After successfully lighting and immediately extinguishing a small fire, Jade turned around to face Cordelia, a huge grin painted across her freckled face.

Despite her need to be completely professional, Cordelia couldn’t help but smile right back.

Jade had grown so much over those last two weeks, both as a witch and as a person, and Cordelia was, quite honestly, kind of amazed at it all. Just weeks earlier, they had been nothing but acquaintances, and now they were closer than ever, and thriving at that.

However, Cordelia was not the only one to notice the change in their relationship.

Now, she didn’t often come down to the kitchens for a late night snack, considering she was meant to be a good example for all of the children, but Cordelia had, on this night, chosen to do just that. After all, she reasoned, she hadn’t gotten a chance to eat dinner that night, so when given the opportunity to eat, she was going to take it. However, when she arrived downstairs, she was met face to face with one witch who should really not have been out of bed.

Cordelia tapped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms. “Miss Zoe Benson, what are you doing down here at this hour?”

Zoe didn’t even flinch, rather, continuing to search through the fridge for her prized after-midnight snack. “I could ask the same to you, Miss Goode.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes, but she knew she couldn’t stay mad at Zoe for too long. “That’s a fair point, unfortunately.” She said, moving to look through the many cupboards full of food. 

It didn’t take long for Zoe to find her food: leftover takeout pizza. Cordelia should have known, her and Queenie were always finding ways to get junk food when they could, though Cordelia tried her best to feed them well. She smiled to herself, amused at her oldest students’ antics.

Moving her pizza to the microwave, Zoe turned to Cordelia while she waited for it to heat up. “So,” She said, smiling politely. “How are lessons with Jadis?”

“Jade.” Cordelia corrected. “And yes, they’re going well.”

Zoe grinned cheekily. “I bet.”

Cordelia turned to Zoe, her eyebrows bunched together in confusion. “What do you mean by

that?” She asked, her heart beating wildly for seemingly no reason.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” Zoe said, taking her place at the table. “I just thought, I mean, I saw you two together the other day, the way you look at each other. It’s cute.”

“C-cute?” Cordelia sputtered, her cheeks turning red. “I-I don’t know what you mean!”

Zoe snorted. “Look, all I’m saying is that it’s nice you guys found each other. After Hank, I didn’t think you were ever gonna date anyone else, so when I saw you both together, it made me happy I guess.” She said, a warm smile on her face.

“Jade and I are not dating!” Cordelia said, turning so that her face was hidden from Zoe’s sight. “And besides, she’s my student, I would never date a student. That’s just… weird!”

Zoe rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on. I get not dating one of us since we’re actual teenagers and that’s sort of illegal, but her? She’s like, 5 years younger than you, max.” She said. “That’s not really that big of a difference when you get to be older like you guys.”

Cordelia genuinely couldn’t control her blushing. “S…still!” She exclaimed, still refusing to look Zoe in the eye. “That’s just, I…”

She honestly hadn’t even thought of her like that. Sure, she was a knockout in the looks department, and she was powerful and trustworthy, and she was always nice to her, and… 

Did she like Jade?

Her cheeks burned.

Cordelia shook her head as if that would rid herself of the thoughts like a human Etch-a-Sketch. She had to regain her sense of composure. She took a deep breath. “Zoe, Jade and I are just getting closer as friends, just as you and I might if you were a bit older. Now please, return to bed as soon as you’ve finished eating.”

Zoe was clearly disappointed, but she left with her dignity still intact.

One couldn’t say that for Cordelia, however. She simply sat at the dining room table, her burning face placed quietly into her hands. This certainly was an unwanted development, as this surely would complicate matters with Jade. That’s not to say the development of these feelings was completely unaccepted, as, at this point, Cordelia had almost fully accepted that her heart was working against her yet again and she would soon develop intense and unrelenting feelings for the other girl, but she certainly felt nervous about the whole ordeal.

This was not going to end well. She could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3

Now that Cordelia was acutely aware of these feelings she was previously unaware that even had, lessons were far more difficult. Every time she got something right, every time she laughed, every time she smiled that horribly beautiful smile that made Cordelia’s knees weak, Cordelia felt a certain pain in her heart, one that was complicated and unwanted.

Cordelia didn’t want to fall in love again. After her marriage fell apart, she didn’t think she would ever find love again, especially not in one of her students. Granted, Zoe was right in saying that she was considerably older than the rest, which made things a bit better but not by much. Just thinking about it made Cordelia’s stomach hurt. Why did her feelings always have to betray her?

Jade turned her with her knee-weakening smile. “Hey, I did it!” She exclaimed, her eyes filled with excitement. “I couldn’t do that yesterday, right?”

Cordelia shook her head, too distracted by her own thoughts to pay too much attention. “Nope.” She said, her expression almost trance-like. “You’re doing great.”

Jade’s excited expression faltered, her jaw dropped ever so slightly. “Oh, okay then.” She murmured, but at this point Cordelia had stopped paying attention, not hearing her at all.

It wasn’t a great feeling, being ignored by the one person you felt you truly connected with.

Jade looked back at Cordelia, observing her trance-like behavior. It was clear that she was preoccupied with her own thoughts, but what in the world could have been so wildly important that it had to take away the one thing she really loved about lessons: Cordelia. 

Honestly, she wasn’t sure exactly when her feelings had changed. I mean, when she first met Cordelia, she thought she was drop dead gorgeous, but she had never thought feelings would get involved, especially considering how recent her last break up had been.

She was supposed to bring her home for Christmas. They had been dating for about a year and a half at that point, so they both agreed that they would go to Jade’s family Christmas. It was going to be a big thing, Jade bringing her home. She was going to finally come out to her parents, and everything was going to be so good.

But then she left Jade. And her father decided that he no longer loved her. And her mother was afraid of her.

Maybe that was when her feelings changed.

Jade had been having a really hard time, struggling both with her lessons and with her emotions, and Cordelia had fully seen that. She was an intuitive person, really. So Cordelia had sat next to her, attempting to console her, but instead, she had seen everything. She possessed the gift of Sight, apparently, and she had seen the whole thing. The screaming, the fighting, the hitting, the explosion, the blood,  _ everything _ . But Cordelia wasn’t afraid of her. She just sat there on the floor with her, holding her together with her strong, unwavering arms. 

Maybe that’s when she fell in love.

Jade looked at Cordelia sadly, who was still very distracted.

Cordelia was always so kind and attentive. She cared for Jade. She wasn’t afraid of her. She was just there to help, she really cared. Combining that with her little quirks and her wildly good looks, it was hard not to fall in love with her.

She didn’t know if she even liked girls.

Jade knew she had been married once before. Cordelia never mentioned it, as it must have been an incredibly sore subject, but Jade knew. After all, it wasn’t difficult to notice the marking on her ring finger where a marriage ring must have been sitting and Cordelia’s apparent aversion to talking about the subject whatsoever. There was talk, of course, but no concrete details.

Jade sighed, relaxing into a slouched posture.

Apparently, this was enough to break Cordelia out of her trance. 

“Hey!” She said, walking closer toward her. “Why did you stop?”

Jade looked down at the ground, trying to make her broken, dejected expression into more of a bored one as to not reveal how deeply hurt she felt. A slight sense of anger started to boil inside of her. “Guess I’m just not feeling it today, teach.”

Jade never called her “teach”. Cordelia was sure of that. Something was bothering her.

“Is everything alright, Jade?” Cordelia asked, stepping closer. “Are you-”

“Look, I’m fine!” Jade snapped. She didn’t mean to snap, she really didn’t, but she couldn’t stop herself. Her sadness was quickly developing into annoyance, anger, and she couldn’t stop that train. “I’m just… I don’t want to do this anymore, okay?”

Jade could see the impending fight, but she couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth.

“Excuse me?” Cordelia said, narrowing her eyes. 

Jade felt as if her legs were shaking, but she still continued. At this point, she was too fired up to stop. “I said,” She said, her teeth clenched, “I don’t want to do this anymore! I don’t like that-” She paused, her entire body starting to shake. “Oh, whatever, it’s not like you care.”

She didn’t want to hurt Cordelia, but she was angry now.

Cordelia flared her nostrils. “Alright then, fine!” She yelled, aggressively turning away from her. “Go back to whatever you want then, I guess you don’t need me anymore!!”

The phrase hurt Cordelia just as much if not more than it hurt Jade.

“F-fine!” Jade stammered, her face burning. “I guess I’m done with lessons then!” 

“Fine!” Cordelia shouted.

Jade moved to yell “Fine” once more, a bad habit formed in her teenage years, but she managed to bite her tongue. Yelling at the one person she really cared about hurt enough, she didn’t need any more of it. Her temper and self-destructive habits have ruined everything she cares about, yet again.

She started to walk away. She had to get out of here, had to leave before things got worse.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Jade whipped around, her hair flipping dramatically. 

There, Cordelia stood, a soft, apologetic expression on her face. “Jade, I-”

Jade narrowed her eyes.

As if in a trance, Cordelia removed her hand, letting it fall to her side.

Cordelia’s eyes widened. 

Before anything else could happen, Jade whipped back around, taking care to take big steps to get as far away as she could. Anywhere but here, anywhere but here. Tears streamed down her face.

Cordelia still stood frozen, in awe of what had just occurred.

“Concilium…” She murmured. 

Jade had manifested yet another power. This was the fastest Cordelia had ever seen a new witch learn powers, as Jade was even more efficient than even Zoe or Madison. She was remarkable.

And yet, this was not the thing most important in her mind. She was too busy thinking of Jade, her ridiculous, no good, unavoidable feelings, and the fact that she had managed to ruin the relationship before it even truly began.

Cordelia had to work to keep down her own tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Jadis Celstia was used to being abandoned. Considering the events of the past year, it was incredible that she didn’t suffer from intense trust issues. Well, she probably couldn’t even say that anymore, considering she had just ruined her last remaining healthy relationship.

Tears stained her cheeks and clouded her eyes and she stormed away from the house, walking through the streets alone. Her hair tie had somehow broken in the past few minutes, as her dreads bounced dramatically against her shoulders as she walked.

She thought back to everyone in her life. She thought back to her ex-girlfriend, who left her the day before Christmas because she had found someone better. She thought back to her father, who, on the day of her birth, had said he would love her unconditionally and would kill anyone who even threatened to hurt her, but, after hearing her truth, left his handprint on her face. She thought back to her mother, who picked up and left her, siding with her father. She thought back to Cordelia, who, like everyone else in her life, had stopped caring about her. She just gave up on her. She  _ gave up _ .

More tears streamed down her face.

She was all alone in this world. She didn’t know what she was going to do. She just had to leave this place, just had to get out of New Orleans. Anywhere but here. Anywhere but here.

Meanwhile, Cordelia was still back at the academy, completely frozen. Multiple of the students could tell you, she had genuinely just stood there, staring silently at the spot that Jade had just been in. 

It’s possible that she was still attempting to process what had just happened.

It took her quite a few minutes.

Zoe walked outside, only stopping when she saw Cordelia. She froze, watching her curiously. “Uh, Cordelia?” She asked, stepping forward with care. “Are you… alright?”

Her responsibility to these girls snapped her out of it. “Oh, of course, hello Zoe.” She attempted to muster up her usual smile, but her lips refused to turn upward. A small lump formed in her throat. “W-what can I help you with?”

Zoe ignored her question, instead switching her gaze to the area that surrounded them. “Uh…” She muttered, observing the yard’s little details. “Where’s Jade?”

Cordelia finally broke.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

“Oh shit, are you okay?” Zoe asked, moving closer to her. 

Cordelia shook her head, the lump growing ever larger. 

“Oh shit, this is  _ serious _ .” Zoe said, her eyes widening slightly. “Do you wanna talk about what happened?” A supporting hand found Cordelia’s shoulder.

Cordelia shivered under the touch. “Jade, she…” She sighed sadly. “We fought about something. At this point, I can’t even remember what it was about, but we fought. Really bad. And now, well, I don’t know if she’s ever coming back.”

Zoe seemed unsurprised, almost. “Oh, you just fought?” She asked nonchalantly. “So everything’s completely fine, you don’t need to worry.”

Cordelia looked up into her eyes, surprised by this response. “What do you mean?”

Zoe laughed, her posture relaxing. “Look, Kyle and I fight all the time, and our relationship is just fine.” She said, moving her comforting touch down Cordelia’s arm. “Just because you argue doesn’t mean the relationship is completely over. Seriously, everything is going to be completely fine.”

Cordelia sniffled. “Are you sure?”

Zoe smiled, her head tilting slightly. “Yeah, absolutely!” She said, her eyes bright. “I mean, I’d definitely go after her. She’s super dramatic, we all know that, so she’s probably trying to find someplace else to stay for the night, and it’s going to be dark soon, so you should definitely go find her.”

“Find her?” Cordelia asked. “How am I supposed to do that? New Orleans is massive, Zoe.”

Zoe pointed to the ground where Jade’s hair-tie laid. “Maybe try that?” She asked. “I mean, I know that your Sight isn’t really down to an exact science, but it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?”

A certain sense of hope filled Cordelia.

She nodded, breathing in.

Approaching the black hair-tie, Cordelia felt a sense of worry wash over her. Surely everything was fine, but something felt off to her. Wrong. Something wasn’t right, something bad was happening.

She took the hair-tie into her hands.

Images of Jade walking through the streets with tears in her eyes filled her head, vibrating heavily. The traffic violently zoomed past her. She was upset, she was hurting.

That hurt Cordelia too.

Jade laid in the street. Blood stained the ground around her.

Cordelia gasped, dropping the hair-tie.

Zoe looked over, concerned. “What is it?”

Cordelia stood up straight, her eyes set on the road. “I have to go.” She said, ignoring Zoe’s question. “For now, you’re in charge. Don’t let anyone leave.”

Zoe nodded. “O-okay, but…” 

She never got to finish her sentence.

Cordelia transmuted herself, popping into existence where she had seen Jade walking. Thankfully, no one was around to see. It was a risk she most likely shouldn’t have taken, but she was a bit too preoccupied to listen to reason. 

Looking back on it, Cordelia couldn’t remember all that she saw. Her vision had been mostly blurred, her only focus on finding Jade.

It wasn’t until it was it was completely dark that Cordelia found her.

There, she stood in the middle of the street, walking slowly towards the other side.

Cordelia’s eyes widened. “Jade!” She exclaimed, her desperation coming through loud and clear.

Jade turned to face her, seemingly in slow motion. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tear stains littered her cheeks. She opened her mouth to answer, but she never got the chance. 

The truck hit.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh fuck.”

The truck driver stood just a few feet away from Jade’s limp, lifeless body. Blood coated the ground where she laid. He looked like he was about to vomit.

“Oh god, oh god, oh fuck.” He muttered, his eyes moving around wildly. “Fuck, what am I going to… oh god, oh no…”

Cordelia, shaking with rage, violently waved her two fingers at him, catching his eye. “Get… oUT OF HERE!!!” She screamed, her voice cracking ever so slightly. “Nothing happened here.”

His eyes turned to glass. “You’re right, nothing happened here.” He murmured, his expression trance-like. “I need to get home to my wife.”

As soon as the truck driver had left her line of sight, Cordelia burst into tears. Logically, she knew she could fix this situation, but emotionally? She had just seen the one person she truly had feelings for being killed at the hands of a semi-truck driver. She was a mess.

She knelt down beside Jade, scooping her into her shaking arms. “Oh god, Jade, what did he do to you?” Her voice threatened to break once again.

She, of course, knew the answer to this, but at this point was too hysterical to care.

“Shit, I’m so sorry…” She murmured, whispering into her bloodied hair. “This is all my fault, Jade, I’m so so sorry…” Tears streamed violently down her cheeks.

She stayed like this for quite a while longer, sobbing into Jade’s broken body as the rain began to pour heavily down upon them.

It took her a while, but she finally took a breath. A deep, calming one. If she was going to save Jade, she was going to have to hurry. This body wouldn’t last forever, she just had to stay calm. She could do this, she really could.

Cordelia leaned down to Jade’s lips. No breath, no heartbeat. Cordelia’s heart ached, but she still pressed forward, breathing gently into the other girl’s mouth.

Jade took a breath in.

Bursting into tears, Cordelia launched herself forward, squeezing her arms around Jade.

Jade coughed, looking up at Cordelia with a surprised expression. “Wh…. What happened?”

Cordelia smiled gratefully at her, looking deep into her warm, deep brown eyes. “You… well, it doesn’t really matter now, does it?” She had a smile on, but tears still spilled down her face. “What matters is that you’re alive and that you’re here.”

Jade looked down at her body, still covered in blood. “Is… is this my blood?”

Cordelia nodded. “You’re right, we’re going to have to get you cleaned up once we get you back home to the academy.”

Jade looked surprised. “Home? I’m still welcome back there, even after my little meltdown?”

Cordelia couldn’t help but laugh. “We’ve had worse, believe me. Witches are very emotional creatures, you know.”

Jade smiled, but a certain sadness still lingered. “Cordelia...?” She asked, looking right into her eyes. “Did I… did I die today?”

Cordelia nodded. “Yes, but I brought you back.” She said, her voice breaking. “I don’t know if I could live another day without you.”

Jade looked up at her, eyes wide. “But I thought, I…” She was truly at a loss for words.

Cordelia cocked her head to the side. “You what?”

Jade looked down at her lap, her cheeks burning. “I thought you stopped caring about me.” She said sadly. “That’s what we fought about, after all. At least, I think that’s what we fought about.”

Cordelia laughed, catching Jade’s eye once again. “You thought I didn’t care about you?” She asked, pulling Jade ever so slightly closer. “The whole reason I was so spaced out earlier is that I was trying to process the fact that I might have feelings for you, so I’m pretty sure I care about you.”

Jade blushed. “You have feelings for me?”

A similar blush lit up Cordelia’s pale face. “Yeah, I think I do.”

Jade smiled, gently placing her hand on Cordelia’s cheek. “Well, this is all a little sudden, but, considering I did just die and still could die at any moment, well…” She smiled, biting her lower lip. “May I kiss you?”

Cordelia nodded, trying her best to fight back her grin. “I think I’d really like that.”

Their lips met, and it was like the world finally had color again.

When they finally did break apart, both were grinning like idiots. But once again, Cordelia found herself being the logical one, even in her current state of euphoria.

“Come on, let’s get out of the street, huh?” She said, grinning ear to ear. “After that kiss, I don’t think I could handle losing you again, even if I do have the power to bring you back.”

Jade giggled, allowing Cordelia to help her to her feet.

“Now come on,” Cordelia said, entwining her hands in Jade’s. “Let’s get back home.”


End file.
